The major objectives of the proposed research are twofold: 1) Isolation, characterization and biosynthesis of glycosphingolipids of the globoside family in guinea pig embryonic 103 cells and their chemically transformed variants 104Cl(benzo(a)pyrene), 106B(7,12-dimethylbenza(a)anthracene and 107C3 (N-methyl-N'-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine). Differential binding of 125 I-labeled lectins (Dolichos biflorus, Bandeiraea simplicifolia and toxins (cholorea and ricin) to these cell surfaces under various growth conditions. 2) Studies on the structure and biosynthesis of N-acetylglucosamine-containing blood group related glycosphingolipids (sialo- and fuco-) in human neuroblastoma IMR-32 cells, mouse neuroblastoma N-18 and mouse T- and B-lymphoma cells. Differential binding of 125I-labeled lectins (Ulex europeus, Euonymus europeus and Lotus tetragonolobus) and toxins (cholera and ricin) to N-18 and IMR-32 cell surfaces before and after chemically induced (6-MG, BrdUrd and (But)2cAMP) differentiation.